


Blank

by Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bio Components, Curious Hank, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Erotic Electrostimulation, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frottage, Inexperienced but NOT naive Connor, Kendoll!Connor, M/M, Oral Sex, RoboBros, Sexual Tags will be explored as the story progresses, Strap-Ons, Thirium Pump Regulator Fingering, Touching, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Hank finds out Connor has nothing going on below and wonders what makes his android tick.





	1. Digital Love

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a Kendoll story, I have a lot of ideas for it though. There will probably be a serious lack of plot like most my stories, sorry about that. Though smut is a certainty... fluff also highly likely.
> 
>  _Also might really love Daft Punk's music_ >>;;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOngRDVtEQI

Hank's sitting on the couch, feet up watching the game when Connor walks over. 

He's in a pair of baggy light grey sweats and one of Hanks old band shirts. A tight black tank top with the name _KOЯN_ printed across it in white. A large blue camo hoodie, unzipped over the top. The android had been quick to stake a claim on Hank's box of old clothes when clearing out the garage for him to move in, he didn't even ask Hanks permission.

Even for Connor's love for Hank's old rock and metal shirts the android had actually taken more of a liking to Daft Punk. Wasn't the worst choice in the world. Fuck knows what Hank would've done if he'd been subjected to _pop_ blaring from Connor's room on a daily basis or god forbid that fucking awful racket some androids were into these days. There wasn't even a discernible rhythm, just layer after layer of recorded instruments that had no right being stuck together. It was a damn cacophony.

He can hear _Digital Love_ pumping out the speakers behind the androids bedroom door, one of Connors favorites along with _Face To Face_ and _Aerodynamic_ which did have a nice bit of guitar in it though still wasn't really Hank's thing. 

Connor spends most of his free time either watching TV with him and Sumo or in his room playing games. It's like living with a fucking teenager some days.... and other times Connor would be so controlling Hank would think he'd gotten married again. He's not even sure when the last time he was _allowed_ to stock the fridge was. Whiskey was practically banned from the house but Connor still left some beers in the fridge and as long as Hank took his time with them, more would magically appear.

It's gotten easier now, life's been pretty chill since the revolution and Connor often goes to help out Markus sort things at the building of New Jericho. Hank had expected everything to go to shit shortly after but President Warren had surprisingly kept her word, and New Jericho was slowly coming to life.

Connor walks round with a sigh and perches himself on the arm of the couch, stripy blue and black socks on the seat cushion.

"Hank. My tablet's dead and I left my charger at the station, can I borrow yours?" 

Hank's been a bit bored and decides to wind him up a little. "You know considering you're an android I would've thought you'd take better care of a fellow machine." 

Connor rolls his eyes "A computer tablet is not sentient Lieutenant."

"Oh I dunno... people said the same thing about you guys..."

Connor narrows is eyes and hesitates, giving a slightly concerned glance down to the device before shaking his head "No... There's no way this could gain consciousness. It hasn't the capacity for such thought patterns let alone-"

"I'm fucking with you Con." Hank chuckles, smug. 

Connor laughs mockingly, head tilted off to the side "Hahaha, very funny." Then lets out a small sigh "Great. Now I feel bad for letting the charge run out..."

Hank throws his thumb in the direction of the kitchen "Charger's on the side, how'd you forget yours in the first place anyways?"

"I was playing a game and got distracted."

"A game on the tablet?" Hank smirks.

"Yes"

"Well that's karma for you"

Connor snorts before slipping off of the sofa arm and after a minute is walking back past with the white cable tucked between his fingertips. 

"Thank you" He smiles and opens his door _Something About Us_ growing in volume. Hank does actually like that one...at least when they're not singing. 

"No worries, just get it back to me later. I need that one to charge my phone and Jeffery might call."

"Will do." Connor chirps and steps back into his room, music muffling to near silence.

Hank settles back down and lets his eyes drift shut listening to the cheers from the TV mixed in with the occasional muffled bass of Connor's music. 

===

When he opens his eyes again the television has turned itself off and Hank's laying in complete darkness. The now quieter occasional thump from Daft Punk still going from the garage. 

_"Shit."_

He pulls out his phone to check the time and the screen remains black.

"Fuck..."

Hank doesn't even know if he's missed a call from Jefferies. He should've asked for Connor to put his phone on charge for a while first... Actually that little shit should have given it back by now. Since when did Connor have a problem with being on time?

Hank pushes himself up and yawns, scratching through his beard before turning to check Sumo. Still asleep. He'll feed him when he wakes up.

"I guess I'll just have to get it back myself..." 

Hank grumbles and makes his way over to the door, stretching his back out. He really shouldn't've fallen asleep on the couch... 

He opens the door. Connor's room had taken a while to finish, the android kept changing his mind while they decorating. In the end - with Markus' help- he chose a dark teal carpet, three walls painted slightly off white and one dark blue. Television off in the corner and Daft Punk still pouring out from the speakers either side of his terminal sat by the window. The curtains are drawn and the only light is coming from Connors lamp by the bed. 

On the bed lays his partner, an arm draped across his face and breathing shallow. He's wearing the same hoodie as earlier but apparently decided to ditch the shirt along with his jeans- though his boxers remain. Hank would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about Connor in some way a few times and his blood pressure raises slightly at the sight. Unfortunately the android's tablet is also rested over the very top of his thighs, obscuring any kind of view Hank might've gotten for himself.

It's a particular fucking tease of a sight cause Connor never walks around the house in his underwear. He's always wearing either loose fit jeans or baggy sweatpants, though he does look good in those too. They hang off his hips and if Connor's wearing a short enough shirt Hank will sometimes get glimpses of his waist or stomach. 

His partner doesn't seem to care about being shirtless though, Connor will often stick with just sweatpants on their lazy days off. There's just something oddly erotic at seeing the flashes of skin, he's not sure why. He particularly loves the way Connors shirt- helped by the weight of his hoodie- gets pulled up his back when he bends over to fill Sumo's bowl. When the hood sometimes flops over his face the sight is downright adorable.

His eyes go down beside the android's bed and he can see the cable plugged into Connor's USB hub on the floor, the other end still in Connor's tablet. _Gotcha_ Hank makes his way across the room. He's pretty sure Connor's in that sleep mode thing and as long as he's quiet Hank can just grab his charger and go. 

He bends down to unplug it but notices a small bottle laying on it's side on the carpet, oozing a clear liquid out the still open top. _Why is Connor being so fucking forgetful lately_ Hank thinks to himself with annoyance as he rights the bottle and clips the top back down. 

_What the fuck..._

Hank rubs his fingers together. He thought it had just been that cleaning solution stuff Connor uses but this is thick and slimy and..

_Is this... Lube?_

Hank rubs a thumb over his fingers, spreading the gloopy fluid across his palm before rubbing it off on his shorts. That so fucking is lube. He picks up the bottle and tilts it till the label is readable by the lamp light. 

_Cyberlife stimulation enhancement gel_

Well.. it doesn't exactly say lube but _Stimulation enhancement_ isn't exactly innocent looking either. Hank rotates it to read the back. 

_Cyberlife is proud to present our newest range of products focused on and around our new clientele. Please enjoy our android friendly Cyberlife stimulation enhancement gel. Simply apply as little - or as much- across the area desired and let our trademarked thirium based lubricant do the rest of the work. This product is Safe for both internal and External use. It is also fit for both android and human consumption, though it is not recommended in large doses for humans. We here at Cyberlife hope you have a pleasurable experience, please use the helpline provided if this product is not to your satisfaction or visit our website._

Hank blinks a few times. _So it is lube..._ He can't help but let his mind wander off to what Connor could be using it for and stomach gives an excited heated twist. 

It's not really that big of a surprise, he knows Connor jerks off. More than once Hank had been watching the tv, volume low only to hear the trickle of soft pants from his partners room. The first time had forced Hank to have to go take care of things himself. Jacking off in the bathroom with the door open, straining to hear the muffled moans carrying through his quiet home. 

He'd imagined it enough times but his mind goes new places because of the lube. Does Connor finger himself? Fuck himself? The thought goes straight to Hanks dick.

Then he shakes his head and frowns. Fuck. He can't be having these thoughts while standing barely a foot from the guy... That's just fucking low. 

He reaches down and pulls the USB out, still having a go at himself when the tablet screen lights up. Hank stands up to pull out the other end and his hands freeze when he sees what's on the screen. 

Porn. There's a bookmarked video of some young twinky thing going down a guy about Hank's age. It's the last fucking thing he expected to see, maybe some game or youtube video not _Porn_ . He'd be lying if he didn't say the age gap made his heart skip a beat with hope. Connor obviously chose the video for a reason maybe-

Said android groans softly and pulls his arm down, squinting at Hank. 

"Huh.."

Hanks eyes flick up to Connor, back down to the screen and up again. Connor furrows his brows and looks down as his cheeks start flooding blue. Connor looks absolutely fucking mortified, eyes wide and LED flickering red. 

"S-shit... Hank you can't just- I" Connor's words stumble messily out of his mouth as the tablet is snatched away.

And now Hank's got a new problem.

He was already stuck with his brain shorting out on the porn video and this new tidbit of information leaves his mind whirling.

Hank had never even thought about it till now, he just presumed all androids had dicks and pussies and whatever else people have probably come up with these days. But as the tablet's removed he can see there is nothing. Absolutely fuck all. The boxer briefs themselves are completely snug and there's not single hint of anything except a smooth curve traveling between his partners legs. It's not just confusing the hell out of Hanks brain but his dick too. 

He'd been imaging Connor jerking off or whatever but if he doesn't have a dick, what the fuck has he been doing? How the hell does that even work? What's the lube stuff even for? 

Hank hadn't even noticed he'd been staring - jaw slack - at Connors crotch till the androids hands clamp down over the area between his thighs.

 _"HANK!"_

Connor lets out a strangled squeal of distress and Hank slaps a hand over his face. His own cheeks burning just as hot with blood as Connors are with thirium. Hank keeps his hand cupped over his eyes as he tries to get the sentence out, but now the image is practically burnt into his retinas which is helping no one. 

"Fuck, I was-you, you didn't give the charger back and I fell asleep and the phone was dead and I came in here to-" 

Hank slides his hand down, wincing. His stomach squeezing uncomfortably tight as he sees Connor has tucked a pillow between his legs, cheeks practically glowing blue. The tablet is face down on the mattress, cable still plugged in till Connor yanks it out. 

The android thrusts his hand out, face a mixture of embarrassment and anger as Hank wordlessly takes it back. Hank knows he needs to move but he can't. It's like he's glued to the spot. Connor just glares at the wall, knees tucked up and squeezing the pillow between his legs.

Hank opens his mouth to speak but just ends up gaping like a fucking dying fish. Connor speaks up instead. 

"Have you fed Sumo yet?"

"Uh...no?" Hank frowns at the odd question.

"I'll feed him then, just let me get dressed." 

Hank nods. This isn't about Sumo being fed. It's the androids way of saying _'Get the fuck out of my room'_ and Hank does just that, turning on his heel and goes to the kitchen to put his phone on charge. No missed calls. 

"Thank fuck for one thing..." 

Hank's not sure he could have handled Fowler after this mess. There's so many questions going through his head, he's so confused. 

Connor has no dick. How does he jerk off... no get off? Could he have a pussy? No, they were tight fitting enough for Hank to see he was completely smooth. He doesn't care much either way but he still doesn't understand. What's the lube for? Does Connor have an asshole? It's likey that if he doesn't have a cock and balls the android's not gonna have an asshole. Then once again, what the fuck is the lube for? How does he get himself off? And the porn. That twink was going down on a guy that was uncannily like Hank. Tall, grey hair and beard, a slight gut. Is that what Connor likes? Could...could Connor like him too? The thought makes Hanks chest tight and he braces his arms against the counter, mind reeling. 

He's not sure how long he stood there. It was longer than it would take for Connor to finish getting dressed, but eventually the garage door opens and the android walks past him to get Sumo's food. He's back in the sweatpants, Hoodie zipped up and doesn't greet Hank. 

God. He feels like shit now. 

"I'm sorry Connor I-"

"It's ok, it was my fault. I should have returned the cable to you, I have no one to blame but myself." 

Connor's voice is flat, its an uncomfortable reminder of the days before his partner's deviancy.

Hank chews the inside of his cheek, thinking what he could possibly say to help fix the situation. 

Connor kneels down to pour out the biscuits and it's not long before Sumo is charging his way over to get to the food and it coaxes a chuckle from the android. 

"Hey Sumo, I haven't even finished pouring it out yet you beast!" 

The android starts scratching his fingers through the saint Bernards fur and his tail waggles furiously. 

"Greeeeedy." Connor teases and hugs his head, giving Sumo's ear a smooch before standing up. 

He looks at Hank and sighs, brows furrowed but smile not entirely faded. His LED spins yellow for a few moments before Connor pushes out a smile. 

"Shit happens?" His partner offers with a resigned sigh. 

Hank doesn't wanna fuck things up with Connor. He's still curious and confused as all hell but right now he just wants his partner to comfortable again.

"Shit happens." He agrees.


	2. Something About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanks thoughts keep circling back to Connor. Could he like him too? How does he work? Is he... _he_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=em0MknB6wFo

Waking up to searing light of day has the events of last night come crashing back down on his exhausted mind and Hank shoves his head into the pillow. He and Connor had gone to their rooms after agreeing that "Shit Happens" and now they've gotta go to work. 

Hank slaps a hand onto the bedside table, searching till his fingers touch glass and he tilts the screen to check. 

_07:44_

"Shit..." 

He's not late by his standards but Connor usually gets him up at seven thirty without fail. Anxiety starts working its way back into Hanks chest, wondering if last night made Connor not wake him up. 

Stretching out in the bed, Hank takes a few moments to get his bearings and everytime the image of Connor's smooth crotch comes to mind he pushes it away... He tries to at least. After forcing the thought away so many times he allows himself just one minute to think. 

Connor was watching porn, Hank's heard him getting off before - even though now he has no idea how - and he has some sort of lube stuff. His mind tries to put the pieces together but they don't seem to make sense. 

Maybe it was something to do with the gel being consumable...? ...Nah, that won't be it. Maybe the lube isn't for sex stuff? No... the words _Your pleasure_ immediately spring to mind from the back of Connors bottle.... Maybe he plays with his wires or something... and... the lube stops them getting scratched? No, that wouldn't make sense with _enhancement_ it would be protective or something instead

Hank sighs, minute up and still nothing quite fits together. 

He forces himself up and walks over to the door, pulling it open before taking a glance down the hallway. Connor's already up, sitting on the couch and looks over at him when he opens the door. 

He looks good... white shirt, black waistcoat and stripy purple tie. Hank can't help it when his eyes drift south. 

Connor had always stuck with Cyberlife issued jeans for work and Hank could never fathom why but now he has an idea because the android's crotch does not look empty. Doesn't particularly look full either but the way it's designed makes it almost unnoticeable... that is till you know different.

"Good morning Lieutenant" 

"Yeah... morning" Hank's voice is gruff from sleep and he blinks away the thoughts. "You didn't wake me up?" 

Connor's eyebrows pull up "Well... I found out last night that I quite like my privacy so I thought I'd extend the same courtesy to you"

Hank snorts and continues over the bathroom as he speaks, raising his volume to be heard "Fuck that Con just wake me up next time. Ditched my alarm clock after the first week of you being here"

"Only if you're sure Lieutenant" Connor calls back "I realized I may have been setting a bad example"

"I'm a grown ass man Connor you can't set a bad example for me!" Hank huffs in annoyance, he's not a fucking child. "Unlike you..." He adds in a quiet grumble to himself.

"Ok, I'll wake you up next time"

"Thanks." Hank calls out, closing the door before turning on the shower. 

The hot water is a blessed fucking relief and he props his arms against the wall, letting the spray go over his head. Water drips off his hair and Hank sighs before grabbing a bottle of 3 in one - body wash, shampoo and conditioner - getting to work on making himself presentable for the day.

===

"You know we're already eighteen minutes late..." Connor notes, looking outside as Hank pulls into a drive through. 

"Yeah and who's fault was that?" 

Hank scoffs before leaning over to place an order for _Diet_ Cola and ham sub. He's at least making the stop by somewhere that won't have grease dripping out the wrapper. 

Connor doesn't answer and Hank allows himself a smug fuck grin because the android knows it's not Hanks fault for a change. 

They sit in line, Connors leg jogging impatiently as they near the final window. 

"Fucking stop that Connor, you're rocking the whole damn car" The android's heavier than a human his size and the added weight is helping with the motion. 

"Then let me play with my coin" 

"Hell no" Hank groans and rests his forehead on the steering wheel. His head starts rocking side to side across the plastic as Connor ups the tempo on his leg. 

Hank squeezes his eyes shut hoping he'll give in. Nope. The android gets to the point Hank can feel the thud of his heel reverberating through the floor.

"Goddamn it Connor you're gonna break my fucking car!" 

He hears Connor wheeze and looks over to see him laughing silently against the window. 

"Oh yeah real fucking funny, you break this car you're gonna pay the bill Connor" Hank glares at him even though his heart melts at seeing his partner laugh, it's not too rare but rare enough for the anger to wash out of his system. 

"I-I'm sorry Hank, I could see your blood pressure slowly increasing and I.." He laughs against the window, a stupid grin plastered over his face. 

"Har-de-fucking-har I'm glad my struggling heart amuses you" 

Connor lets out an odd nose and pulls a face at him, cheeks with warm cobalt from the laughter "Hank..."

"I'm joking, I'm fine but seriously, this car is old. You'll break her if you do that again"

Hank smiles and pulls forward to get his sub, swiping his card before handing it over to his partner. He pulls out of the line at long last and continues on to the precinct.

"Her?" 

"Hmm?" Hanks brows furrow for a second before giving a quick glance over to the android.

"You called your car 'her' I wasn't aware automobiles had a gender"

Hank quickly slaps the thought out of his mind again. Don't think about that fucking damnit. 

"Yeah, a lot of guys call stuff like that 'her'. Boats, cars... Usually big heavy expensive things"

"Interesting, humans are strange... You called androids 'it' for years, decades even. Yet you refer to your _car_ as she."

Hank huffs indignantly "Yeah well... so did you till you deviated"

"I was programmed to refer to my own kind as 'it' not even 'they'... it's a little depressing to think about" Connor's voice is quiet but after a large inhale he seems to be making himself perk up "But, that's not the case anymore. I prefer being a 'he' not an 'it' "

Hank wants to punch himself for what comes to mind and fights off guilt for that unspoken thought concerning the lacking between Connor's legs.

He clears his throat, pulling into his spot outside the station and looks over to his partner with a nod "Yeah... you know what? Humans are fucking assholes Con, you guys are a lot better" 

Connor lights up "Well, not all humans are bad. _You're_ not so bad Lieutenant..."

Hanks heart gives a squeeze and he's all to aware after his androids little statement about monitoring his blood pressure that he could catch on to what's going through Hanks mind. 

"Come on, let's go."

===

Hank sighs, leaning back from his terminal and chucks the wrapper from his long ago devoured breakfast in the trashcan by his feet. It's been a long fucking day... 

He looks up at Connor, eyes glazed over with his hand resting on the terminal. The android blinks and he's staring directly at Hank but he knows by now Connor can't actually see him, Hank's thrown a middle finger up at him a few times before to check. 

Hank pushes back on his seat and leans his head back. He guesses the squeak in his chair caught Connor's attention.

"Lieutenant?"

"Tired. Bored. Thirsty" Is Hanks answer. He knows his partner's going to ask if something's up.

Connor smiles "Well I can help with at least one of them. What drink would you like?"

_You_

"A coffee, thanks Con"

The android backs up out of his seat and disappears down to the canteen. Hank scrolls through some recent calls... no homicides - Thank fuck. He may be bored but he's not that bored that someone has to give up their life for it...

Connor is soon back, placing the paper cup on his desk before hopping up onto his spot beside it. Hank's surprised the desk can take his weight, it's not like he's lead or something but he's not light either and all that weight is compressed in one spot. 

"Thanks."

Hank takes a sip because he knows Connor adds a splash of cold water after pouring it. 

"You're welcome... I'm bored as well though. Perhaps I could ask Captain Fowler for a simple case to keep me - or us - occupied"

Hank scoffs and laughs, spinning his chair round to face Connor.

"I'm not that fucking bored... We'll get stuck with a pain in the ass case that'll go no where. That's what always happens"

Connor's shoulders slump and the android blows his cheeks out for a second before sighing. He looks over his shoulder to do some people watching and Hank takes the opportunity to chance a quick peek of his own. He watches Connor then flicks his eyes down, taking a mental note and moves his view to the desk. 

It really does look full at the moment... how the fuck. Did he imagine last night? Hank hadn't been drunk so there's no reason for him to question the memory. Hell, he might've thought it was a dream if Connor hadn't skipped out on waking him up this morning. 

Hank rubs his head into his hands, thinking. 

Maybe Cyberlife makes jeans that way on purpose like... some fucking... Reinforced crotch or something. Like built in creases to make it _Look_ like there's something there. 

Hank's starting to wish he'd never walked in Connor's room there because now he has 101 fucking questions he wants to ask his partner and how the hell would he even start that conversation.

_"Hey Connor, I noticed you don't have a dick how'd you jack off? Also what's the lube for, Anal?" Do you have one of those by the way"_

The very thought makes Hank cringe and he lets his hands drop to the table before looking back up at Connor who's staring down at him with concern. 

"Are you ok Lieutenant..?" 

"Wha-? Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. Just tired, like I said"

Connor nods "I'm a little tired too actually... I didn't get my required hours in sleep mode"

"Ah... sorry about that Con"

"It's fine, my processors are just a little slow today. I suppose that's a reason to be grateful for the lighter workload..."

"Yup"

"Oh. Can we stop by the store on the way back? I would like to pick up some thirium, I only have the one bottle left"

Ahhh yes. Connor is apparently a fucking vampire as well now cause the android has a stash of _Blood_ in his fridge. Connor has a little bit most evenings to top his levels up when Hank has dinner... how nice of him. Just fucking creep-tastic.

"Yeah, sure." 

"Thank you!" Connor perks up, beaming down a smile of gratitude and Hank gives his partners shoulder a pat before turning back to his terminal

===

No sooner do they arrive home - Hank's stomach full of pasta - and step through the front door, Connor is reaching for Sumos leash. Even on days where Connor is completely and utterly exhausted he always walks Sumo at least once a day. It's better than Hank did, they're both lazy so he'd just stand with him outside and wait for him to do his business. 

"Hey Sumo, wanna go for a walk?" Connor paps his knees, kneeling down to fix the saint bernard with a collar and leash before ushering him to the door. The android leans back with a smile as he steps outside "I'll be back soon Hank"

The door closes and Hank makes his way to the fridge, unpacking a few bits and pieces as well as three bottles of thirium for Connor. They're small, like travel bottles you can take on planes. He sticks them at the top of the fridge door then helps himself to a cool beer. 

The click and hiss of the can is sweet music to his ears and Hank flops himself down on the couch, flicking on the TV. Nothing decent on...damn. He sticks on some random shitty sitcom and decides to space out for a while, waiting for Connor and Sumo to come home. It's fucking boring without them here and... kinda lonely. 

Connor really saved Hanks ass... He's pretty sure that if his partner hadn't come along he'd have a bullet lodged in his skull by now. It was gonna happen one of those nights. Admittedly those nights still come and go, much less often. Usually some grizzly scene would just be too much and Hank needed to blot it out. 

But... he's not gonna think about that right now. 

His thoughts circle back to Connor for... fuck knows how many times today. He still has questions hovering about his mind at the moment, he's stuck on that porno vid. Not the porn itself but the two guys in it. 

Hank had made peace a while back with the fact things would never advance with Connor. He allowed himself little fantasies and jerk off sessions imagining different scenarios with his android - scenarios he now realizes are probably impossible. 

He doesn't really give a shit about what Connor _has_ or _hasn't_ got, he just wonders how the hell it all _works_. He still fucking adores that android, dick or not, he's done so much... helped so much. He's fucking perfect, Hank realized that a long time ago. 

Not only is he perfect inside, but out. That was the main reason Hank decided against trying anything with his android. But... that video gives him hope, it's dangerous hope but Connor could've chosen anything _absolutely anything_ and he chose that. The thought that Connor might be attracted to him too in some way shape or form makes him excited and... mildly nauseous. 

Hank groans and takes a long draught of beer. He's like a fucking lovesick teenager at the moment, lovesick for an android that looks half his age and probably no has working parts. He chuckles to himself. 

Ah well, you love who you love. For Hank it's never been a problem, guy or girl. He'd connect on an emotional level and it'd become physical... how could he be physical with Connor? 

The front door opens again and Connor is walking back through, unclasping Sumos collar before taking off his shoes and waistcoat, hanging it up on the coat rack. Sumos already curling up into his bed, settling down for the night.

"You weren't gone long" 

Connor frowns and looks at the time "About the same as usual"

Shit he's right... Hank must've been off in his own little world. 

Connor yawns, it's fucking adorable and completely unnecessary. His partner likes little human things and Hank still remembers Connors excitement when he found out he could add it to his programs. Hank smiles. 

"Wanna go watch some TV?" 

Hank's not asking about the living room, Connor will know he's talking about the bedroom. They'd sometimes spend the evening laying down watching TV on Hanks bed. It was something he really enjoyed, casual, close and comforting. 

"That sounds great, just let me go and get changed" 

Connor walks over to his room and he's gone for quite a while longer than Hank would have expected him to be. Hank had gotten himself a new change of clothes as well, a faded green tee and black boxer shorts before settling down on the bed... Eventually Connor rounds the corner and Hank looks his partner over.

He's actually wearing something other than sweatpants, usually that was the only thing Connor wore in bed. Instead he had a pair of greyish brown plaid pajama bottoms and a large grey hoodie, no zip. Looking up he can see blue tinting across Connor's cheeks and Hank swallows, feeling his heart rate pick up. Fuck does he look good... and seeing him something different for a change. It's... Nice.

Connor smiles and crawls up onto the bed before settling down next to Hank. It's the usual for them but there's something... Electric in the air between them and it has Hank's chest aching. He leans back into the pillows, arm extended out to the side and Connor lays his head against it. Their sides touching. 

Damnit , why's he so nervous... He's managed to keep his shit together countless times laying here like this and now he's all flustered and he fucking _knows_ Connor can tell with that stupid scanning vision thing, usually Connor brings his tablet and plays games but he hasn't brought it this time. He can see Connor's LED flickering blue with the occasional flash of yellow out the corner of his eye.

"So... what are we watching?" 

Hank gathers up his thoughts "Uhh...actually I don't know, haven't checked the guide"

Connors LED changes to yellow and the android closes his eyes "Hmm... there's a movie on.... no...no...no"

Hank rolls his eyes and his android continues the mantra. "Hey Con?"

"Hmm?"

"Just fucking pick something and stop saying no"

Connor opens his eyes and smiles "I don't mind what we watch, I just like being here, it's comfortable and warm"

Hank feels his cheeks heat up, embarrassed that Connors so close to see it. 

"Guess I'll just leave this on and we get what we get"

Connor rests his head back down, leaning into Hanks shoulder "Sounds good to me"

He swallows and tries to get himself to relax...eventually he does. Connor had another look and got curious about watching _The Fifth Element_ It's a blast from the past and the quality is awful but they both laugh and get sucked into the relic.


	3. Face To Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finally gets some answers but even some of them raise more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNRbP7U0Iq8

Hank's finally got himself settled down, Connor's head nestled in the crook of his arm. He can feel the gentle thrum of Connor's body through the mattress and the barely audible whirring from inside him. 

It used to be creepy, a constant reminder than Connor wasn't human. Now it's reassuring that the man next to him _is indeed_ his android. Connor's head is a bit heavy on Hanks arm but it doesn't matter. He's let his arm go dead under the weight more than once but thankfully he's pretty sure Connor isn't _quite_ in the right spot for that to happen this time.

Connor's watching the television, eyes hooded and LED slowly pulsing blue. Hank wishes he could lean over and kiss it... but no. He let's the image play in his head though and allows himself a faint smile. 

Honestly at this point Hank is paying more attention to Connor than the film itself. Watching his chest rise and fall in a shallow, constant rhythm. He's trying his best not to look lower, every time his eyes stray down he forces them back up... Honestly he's starting to lose the will power. 

Connor's knees are bent, feet flat on the mattress and his hoodie has risen up to just below his navel from slowly slumping down. Hank wonders why they would give him a belly button and nipples - he's seen them plenty times - but not the rest. 

The amount of times Hank's wanted to slide his hand up Connor's stomach, over his chest and lower down. He still wants to... _badly_ and it's such a tease Connor being so close, he can feel the androids faint warmth against him. He's no where near Hank's temperature but he's not cold either just tepid.

Hank looks up at Connors face, still locked on the television and gives in to his urge to be an absolute fucking pervert. He slowly trails his line of sight down Connor's torso, obscured by his sweater and Hank peers down between his partner's legs. 

Usually he wears thicker, more stiff fabric but these pajama bottoms are thin and light, they settle over his...well, nothing. Some of the cotton is laying in the crease between his crotch and thigh and Hank can't help but stare. Gently biting into the inside of his lower lip. 

It's kinda weird that he's getting hot under the collar by this but even with no bulge it's still a gentle sloping curve between his partners legs, and Connors thigh gap certainly adds to the sight. 

He wonders what Connor might like... he still doesn't know what he does to feel good. It dawns on Hank it may not even have anything to do with that place. Maybe it's some android thing he'll never understand... he hopes that isn't the case. 

The long pair of legs squeeze together and it makes heat pool into Hank's stomach. A heat that immediately drops to his knees when Connor speaks and Hank can feel his blood run cold.

"You keep staring..." 

Hank's heart starts hammering away in his chest. He tries to speak but can't and instead groans, putting a hand over his face to hide his shame. 

"This isn't the first time either... since this morning you keep looking at me _there_. You obviously have something on your mind. What is it?" His voice is quiet and controlled.

"I-I'm sorry..." Hank really doesn't know what else he can say aside from that and when Connor lifts his head up, the human slides his arm free from behind it. Hank feels the cold pang of guilt and shame in his chest. 

Of course Connor noticed... how the fuck could he not. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. Hank's starting to get angry at himself, everything was going so well and he's ruined it all by drooling over Connor while he was watching television. No self control. _Fucking idiot_.

Hank let's the hand drop from his face and Connor sighs and pushes himself back up a little. 

"Don't be sorry, just be honest."

 _fuck_ Where does he start? What does he say? Can he even get the words out?

Connor looks him and as if to reassure Hank, continues with.

"Even though I feel emotions I _am_ capable of answering your questions no matter of their personal nature." The tone softens at the end and Connor attempts a weak smile. "... so please. Just say it. Ask it."

Hank pulls in a deep breath, gathering up his courage, starting with the most basic - and for now acceptable- question. 

"You don't have a...-" 

"... A penis?" Connor finishes when Hanks tongue decides it doesn't want to form the word 'dick'.

"Yeah..."

Connor nods. "When Cyberlife designed my model, sexual components weren't deemed... Necessary. I was originally built for detective work. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Hank furrows his brows, forcing the words out. He's seen online advertisements, heard hushed gossip round New Jericho.

"But...right, Ok. I know you guys can like... buy all that stuff so why not get one? Do you like not having... one?"

Connor lets out a dry laugh "I would love to purchase myself _one_ but unfortunately I'm not compatible with any of those components. _Blanks_ don't have the access panel required to install genitalia... there's no where to attach it to."

"...Blanks?"

"Mhmm, Blank is a term used for someone like myself who doesn't have or can not have sexual components"

Hank wrinkles his nose "Is it a slur?"

Connor frowns "Not really, it depends on the context. Most of the time it's just...hmmm how to explain...ah!" He smiles at Hank, looking pleased with himself "I'm an android and being called one is not offensive _but_ if you call me a _fucking_ android, then it changes the nature of the statement."

Hank nods "Ok, makes sense" So Connor's a 'Blank'.

His partner seems to come back down from the moment of excitement and his expression softens, inviting . "Anything else you want to ask me? I'll answer _anything_ Hank"

Hank flushes and Connor does the same, blue leaking into his cheeks. 

"Uhm...." Hanks heart starts palpitating in his chest and his mouth feels a little dry as he asks the question that's been the bane of his life for the past 24 hours. "How do you jer-...get off?"

Connor chuckles at the slip up then looks thoughtful "A few different ways...internal, external. Though usually I just stroke myself"

Fuck... the word _stroke_ goes straight to Hank's dick.

"Like stroke where? and..." _Urgh_ He can't believe he's actually going to ask "By _internal_ do you have a... uh, an asshole?"

Connor actually laughs, warm and shoulders shaking. The tension starts to flow out of Hank as he smiles at the clumsy wording himself. 

"First off, no. I don't have an anus Hank, I don't have any sexual orifice... Except my mouth I would like to think."

Hank lets out a soft huff of interest, listening. Connor continues and Hank notices when he stalls to change the wording to something he as a human can understand.

"So... as much as I'm incompatible with the hardware I was still able to install the software for sexual stimulation as well as simulating the effects of an orgasm, the endorphins, oxytocin etcetera... The sensations are not as... powerful as they could be coupled with genital components but it works."

Hank can only stare, soaking this all in.

"When I want to masturbate I initiate the program, it heightens my sensory feedback and processes it in a... slightly different way to make it more pleasurable. It can work anywhere on my body but I usually run it through my pelvic region, sometimes my fingers"

"To what, like... Feel both at the same time while you...?"

"Not exactly, I like to suck my fingers while masturbating sometimes. They're not quite the right shape to replicate a phallus but if I'm watching oral sex it's extremely pleasant to feel the weight on my tongue and in turn the tongue across my sensors"

Hanks heart starts beating double time, rubbing a hand across his face as he feels the tightness in his shorts... It's fucking embarrassing but Connor can see his blood pressure, heart rate and fuck knows what else. Even if he tried to cover himself up the android would know what's what.

"Why still like... stick with your crotch? If it works anywhere I mean... you could be lazy and...I don't fucking know, rub your hands together or whatever"

Connor chuckles and rubs his hands together slowly, paying attention to it. He raises his eyebrows with a little nod, seeming to understand where Hank's coming from then explains.

"I enjoy going through the motions. I could watch pornography up here-" Connor taps the side of his head "-But that's not something a human can do... if I'm curious about something I try as often as I can to use my tablet to manually search for the answer. I could relay my music directly to my audio processors but I choose to listen with my speakers. I choose to masturbate this way most often because it feels human. The... movements - not just physical but psychological - of my hand being inside my underwear, moving beneath the fabric. Even just watching the rocking motion of my hand makes me feel more aroused. Human. Alive."

Hank is floored, a mixture of desire and awe. His cock giving a needy throb at the word 'aroused'. 

Connor's being so fucking honest about everything... no half assed embarrassed stumbling explanations. Just laying it all out there for Hank to see and understand. It's like having access to the inside of his androids head, he's always wondering what's going on up there. 

His partner speaks softly "You know... I thought you were displeased at first.. Even disgusted, when you realized I was without genitalia. Then - and now - I keep seeing your arousal...I want you to ask me more questions Hank, ask me anything you want to know."

Connor's looking at him with such fucking trust in his warm brown eyes, LED flickering blue and that single lock falling over his forehead. Hank's mind goes back to the video he saw on Connors tablet the possibility that seems to slowly be increasing that he's not just chasing a fantasy.

Hank has so many questions. Even the answers he's received leave more questions... but if Connnor is volunteering the information so openly, Hank won't waste the opportunity. He's also a detective after all, finding out new information - especially about someone who means the damn world to him - is second nature. 

He starts lining up the questions in head, movie long forgotten and completely absorbed by his partner lying next to him. Hip to hip. There's plenty of sordid questions Hank is eager to know the answer to but one other important one presents itself in his mind. 

"There's... a lot of things I wanna ask Con but first... are you ok with the way you are? I don't want to keep asking these things if it's making you hurt or anything"

Connor smiles softly "I appreciate that Hank...as much as I would like to have genitalia the fact is I can't. I made peace with that and I'm comfortable with being Blank." The smile works into a small smirk at the corner of the androids mouth "So... ask away, if you have a lot of questions better to start sooner than later."

Hank snorts and gives his partner a playful nudge, heart squeezing so tight at finally having Connor next to him, aware of his feelings - or some of them - and having them reciprocated. _This better not be a fucking dream_

Hank can feel the heat across the his cheeks as he asks but doesn't waver, reminding himself Connor's ok with all this. "Ok, one thing's been driving me mad. If you don't have junk and whatever, what do you need lube for?"

Connor frowns, confused then realization crosses his features "Oh. My stimulation enhancement gel? It's really popular with Blanks actually, it makes a little static charge jump between our sensors... it's a little like that 'tingle' lubricant you humans use"

"I'm surprised you know what that is..." 

Connor scoffs "I admit I haven't been with anyone physically so I'm quite inexperienced but I can assure you I'm by no means naive or innocent. I had my first wave of arousal a week or so after I deviated and when you have no means to orgasm it can leave you extremely frustrated." A soft blush falls over the androids cheeks "I may have tried to draw out my arousal as long as possible with the help of pornographic videos and research on sexual encounters between humans so... I'm certainly aware of something as basic as different types of lubricant"

Hank laughs "So that's what you were up to! Fucking spacing off on my couch I thought you were stressed, you were just watching porn in your head weren't you?" 

"Yes Hank... I am a sexual _deviant_ " Connor winks and Hank winces

"Urgh...No" 

"Yes, the worst" Connors eyes narrow in a tease and they both laugh. "Come on, next question. This is kind of fun."

"Ok... you mentioned like external _and_ internal, what do you mean like... in your mouth or... I dunno your wires and stuff?"

"No... well, yes and no."

"Well that fucking helps" Hank teases

Connor gives him a nudge in the ribs with his elbow, thankfully gentle. His partner then sighs and rests his head back on the pillows, synthetic hair against Hank's exposed arm.

"I masturbate a few different ways... the way I told you about is probably the most conventional by your standards but while it is pleasant, it's certainly not the best. You may find them strange Hank..."

"Fuck it, just tell me" 

Connor lets out another sigh and shakes his head with a small smile "I said I'd answer but it's your fault for asking because I'm certain you're not going to like it...ok. As well as the sensors on my skin, my internal sensors can be used for pleasure so... Sometimes I remove my thirium pump regulator and... explore around inside me"

"...What?" Hank blinks with a concerned frown at the android "Isn't that really fucking dangerous...?" _And stupid_

"A little but not really, without my regulator I would shut down but that's not permanent. I switched out bio-components back when I was looking for Jericho... Something I'm not very proud of..." 

Connor trails off for a minute, LED yellow before it settles back to blue and then he continues.

"But yes, I just need to make a point not to let myself reach climax before I can put my regulator back in otherwise I would power down till it was replaced. It's like... passing out."

Hank shakes his head "Still why would you want to risk something like that just to get off?"

Connor looks disappointed, mumbling a soft _"I didn't think you'd understand..."_

That makes Hank's heart clutch up and he feels bad... maybe he really doesn't understand 

"Ok, tell me exactly why you would risk shutting yourself down for some kicks"

Connor gives a light scowl at the word 'kicks' then starts talking.

"It's different to my skin. It's built to receive different kinds of signals and when my fingers touch the housing unit it's like... Vibrations and little sparks going through me and trickling up through my nerves... There's a bundle of wires at the base connected to my spine and it feels wonderful when I push my fingers through them....it's...heavenly. It spreads all throughout my body to my fingertips and toes...like a wave of fuzzy warmth" 

Connor's eyes have got all hazy, stroking a thumb over the spot below where a ribcage would be. As much as Hank's a little freaked at the idea of Connor fucking around with that pump thing the way he's describing it is making his cock ache and stomach coil up with heat.

"Well... if it feels that good why not do it everytime?"

Connor pulls in a breath seeming to come back to the present 

"Hmm? Oh...thirium is messy. It's not a huge mess but thirium is notoriously difficult to completely clean up. Humans may not be able to see it but I can... I suppose stroking myself is simpler... and of course the human element"

The android turns to him curiosity in his own eyes 

"Don't you do anything that arouses you more so than usual yet you still choose to indulge only on occasion? Something to look forward to?"

 _Yes he does_. Hanks mind snaps to the dildo he has hidden _very_ fucking well in the hopes that the android would never come across it during once of his random cleaning sprees 

"Yeah... I get what you mean"

Connor smiles and nods "I'm very careful when I do it that way... I take my time, prepare and enjoy myself for a while.... _but_ putting that method aside my most frequent method is-"

"Rubbing one out?" Hank cuts in with a grin and Connor chuckles

"Yes. I like that. Rubbing one out..." Connor bites down on his lip, brows furrowed for a second, LED spinning yellow before seeming to make a decision. 

"Would you like to watch me do that?" There's hesitation in his partners voice and the android's cheeks are back to being spattered baby blue. Eyes sparkling with interest.

Hanks mouth is replying with an answer before his brain has time to grasp the question

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Knows little about technology, forgive me for some of the weak ass explanations)  
> I have a lot of ideas for this fic, hope you like so of them that are being laid out ^^


	4. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... watching didn't last long. Not that Hank will complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4fa44_sq2E

"Yes"

 _Holy fucking shit yes._ Hank's brain is still catching up to reality but it seems his dick has a mind of it's own cause its pitching a tent in his shorts. 

A warm smile spreads across Connor's face, blush deepening a shade."Will it ruin the moment if I go and get my gel?"

Hank shakes his head, swallowing hard before he's able to speak "No... yeah, that's fine. Sure" _Wow... smooth._

Connor chuckles and rolls himself over before hopping off the bed, lingering at the doorway like a right fucking tease, cheek resting against the doorframe. 

"I'll be right back"

Hank stares up at the ceiling. _Holy shit_. This isn't fucking real... the real him is probably laying unconscious under a pile of fallen paperwork in the evidence room. Fuck it. He hopes help never arrives if that's the case.

Connor asked him... Actually fucking asked Hank to watch him get off. Out of all of his fantasies of course this particular scenario had never come to mind but damnit if he isn't giddy as all hell. Not only can Hank's hard on attest to that, but the frenzied thumping in his chest. 

Hank looks down on himself, pulling down the shirt and reaches into his boxers to adjust himself to a more comfortable position. He'd rather just ditch them at this point but between the pinch of anxiety concerning his body and the fact he doesn't want to push things and make Connor bail, he makes do.

It's only a minute - much quicker than the android had been taking earlier - for Connor to reappear, bottle in hand and climbing onto the covers with a flushed smile of excitement. He's sitting on his calves, feet crossed underneath him.

"This really does make a difference for me, but I use it about halfway through" He explains, twisting the bottle in his fingers before handing it toward Hank "Will you keep hold of it for me?"

Hank nods and takes it in the hand not next to Connor and places it on the bed, fingers resting over the top. 

"So-" Hank licks his lips nervously "-how'd you initiate your program thing?"

Connor chuckles "It's already working, I activated it when I was in my bedroom. It's nothing exciting Hank, I just close my eyes and enable the program then... well, have fun"

Hanks a little disappointed. True it doesn't sound like anything much different to what he's seen Connor do in the past when receiving reports and stuff but... knowing his partner was turning on something to do with this was kinda a hot thought.

Connor seems to notice his disappointment and moves down to sit on the mattress, legs bent by his side and an arm propping himself up. "If you like I can disable and re-enable it again?"

"It's ok Con, it'll only slow things down" Hank smiles 

"Well... then next time?"

 _Next time???_

"Yeah..." Hank mutters breathlessly. Connor's already talking about next time. Fuck he's hopeful, so hopeful that Connor likes him too, why else would he do this?

"It's a deal..." His android leans forward and crawls - hands and knees - across the mattress till he's next to Hank and flops down onto his back. Shimmying over till their sides are touching again. Hank feels his chest tighten looking over at him. Cheeks indigo. Eyes warm and fuck it if Hank's attention isn't stuck on the fact that he could reach out and touch his androids crotch just by moving his arm off his leg right now.

Connor sucks in air and slowly exhales as he tucks his fingers under the waistband of his pants and Hank holds back a groan when it slips down between his thighs. He can see the movements below the fabric. 

Hank understands what his android was talking about now. 

He can see Connors knuckles push up against the fabric, then flatten down and his wrist disappears below the elastic band of his pajama bottoms when he moves deeper. A soft sigh escapes his partners lips and Hank moves his attention to Connors face. Eyes barely open, LED slowly pulsing yellow and lips parted before Connor drags the lower one through his teeth. Connor's line of sight moves up to Hank and his android shivers when they make eye contact. 

"I know it's not really anything to see but it feels really good..." Connor sighs, leaning his forehead onto Hanks shoulder. 

"It's fucking hot Con..." He mumbles. It's not a lie. Desire is aching deep in him. Tight and burning and it's taking everything not to just jerk himself off right now... amongst other things - or person - he'd like to do right about fucking now.

Connor makes a soft noise in the back of throat at the words and folds his thumbs over the waistband, pausing for a second. "Uh... do you want to see.. I mean, there's not anything _to_ see but I don't know whether I should, if you wanted...ah... I'm rambling..."

"Show me"

Connor still hesitates, breathing deep as he lifts up the waistband of his pants. True to his word there's nothing between his legs except more smooth skin. It still makes Hank's heart squeeze, watching his partner show himself off to him. 

The freckles across Connor's skin continue over his mound, just little speckles here and there. It looks so soft and he can see Connors thighs tense together a little. 

"Uh... I suppose it's a little anti climatic?" Connor chuckles nervously, still keeping the band pulled high, knees bent up again. 

Hank's fingers twitching against his leg. He really wants to ask but he has no fucking idea what Connor's gonna say. Mustering up whatever fucking nerves he has left in his frazzled body he forces the words out his mouth. 

"Can I touch you?" The words are barely more than a whisper but Connor obviously hears it because he lets out a hard shaky breath before letting go of the band. 

Hank's sure he just screwed everything up, when Connor answers and it's blessed fucking relief and makes a hot wave of need go through him. 

"Please do" 

Hank winces at the tremors in his hand as he skims over from his thigh to Connors, trailing up the fabric to his stomach. He's wanted to touch him so many times and it's fucking glorious. Hand below Connor's navel. Hank can feel the give under his fingertips, how the fuck can he has such soft skin? Eh, that's stuff Hank doesn't actually wanna know. It'll ruin the magic. He only wants to know what brings his android pleasure.

Hank works his fingers underneath the band and his cock gives an excited twitch as he slopes his hand down Connor's crotch. Hank won't lie it's fucking weird... nothing but smooth skin below his fingertips. Honestly he's not really sure what to do... there's no spot or goal to work towards but Connor gently arches up into his palm and Hank lets out shaky breath.

He's surprisingly warm... not hot. Just a particularly cozy warmth emanating from between his android's thighs. Thighs that are currently squeezing together around Hank's hand as Connor sighs into the touch.

" _Ah_... that feels really _really_ good.." Connor almost whimpers.

Hank lets out a breathless chuckle, doubtful. "Can't be that different to what you usually do... I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing..."

Connor shakes his head and Hank groans when his partners hand cups his above the fabric, rubbing it down and across the gentle slope. 

"Mmm... no. My hand is smooth, yours is... I can feel your finger tips. Palm prints. The heat... it-it feels amazing..." Connor leans his head back into the pillow, hand still resting atop Hanks but no longer attempting to guide him. "Please continue..."

Hank doesn't have to be told twice. He's not sure exactly what he's doing but fuck it. He'll give it his all if Connor feels good, that's what matters. Hank's own arousal doesn't even need to be questioned, he feel the fabric of his shorts sticking to his head with precum. 

He starts testing out different movements. Sliding his fingers down till he can feel the start of Connors ass and presses down as he moves back up. The android's back tenses up, breathing heavy and hank repeats the movement, slower and cups his palm over the flawless curve. 

Using three fingers he starts rubbing firm circles into Connors pelvic floor and his partner swallows down a strangled moan. Hank's hips give an involuntary slight thrust at the wonderfully lewd noises he's teasing out of his android. 

"That good for you Con?" The words were meant to be confident but they shake with need and so does Connor's reply. 

"Yes... yes, please don't stop..." 

Hank has no intention of stopping but ideas are weaving their way through his mind. He keeps massaging his hand across the front of Connor's mound as he eases himself up and Connor takes notice, eyes lidded and panting. 

"H-hank?"

"I'm not gonna stop, just... let me try something"

Connor's shoulders tense up, shivering as Hank squeezes his palm into the not-flesh between his partners legs, eliciting a whine. 

"O-ok..."

He can feel Connors eyes on him as he slides his hand free of the androids pajamas and works his way over between his legs. 

Connor looks confused, cheeks somehow a hot blue, stained with thirium. Connor doesn't question him but has a wary expression as Hank tucks his fingers into the android's waistband and starts wiggling them free. 

His partners legs keep firmly pressed together when they're finally off, chucked over the side of the bed and Hank rubs his partner's bare knees. 

"Come on Con, it's alright..." Hank mumbles, kissing along his shins. "Open your legs for me... trust me"

Connor lets out a nervous groan in his throat but obliges, stepping out his feet before spreading his legs out. Hank can see even more freckles trailing up the inside of his androids thighs and starts trailing kisses down them. He can hear Connor's breathing speed up as he works his way lower. 

"Oh... oh... _OH_ ". Connor gasps when he finally presses a lightly suctioned kiss directly between his legs but more than that his thighs clamp down either side of Hanks head. 

Hank can't help but allow himself a smug grin as he slowly - in one long, wet lick - drags his tongue up along the slope, resting his chin where Connor's dick would've been when he gets to the top.

"Glad you trusted me?" 

Connor's panting hard, swallowing. He nods, eyes brimming with moisture. 

"F-fuck... yes, please do that again...please"

Hank smiles and tilts his head down, pressing another kiss to his beautifully smooth crotch "Which one?"

" _Both!_ " 

Hank chuckles, lips still pressed to his android and wraps his arms round Connor's thighs. He litters the area in kisses... up his thighs, between his legs and the areas of Connor's ass that he can reach, dipping his tongue between his cheeks.

His android squirms , keening in the back of throat before Hank opens his mouth over the very center between his thighs and gently suckles on the skin. Massaging the flat of his tongue into the and Connor cries out, legs trembling. 

_"HANK!"_

Hank let's out a groan against Connors curve as he hears his name wailed from his partners mouth. _Fuck.._ His cock's aching, hot and his balls feel so fucking tight. He let's out a shaky breath against the now wet skin and Connor responds even to that. Another sound that makes his dick throb impatiently. 

Fuck... he's never been this worked up before and done nothing about it. Hank can't take it anymore and reaches down to give himself some relief when Connor notices. 

"Hank...wait..." He's breathless "Come here... please"

He looks up to see Connors arms at his sides, beckoning him up and Hank pushes himself up to lay between his partners legs. 

"Take them off..." Connor tugs at the top of Hank's shorts. He may have been self conscious earlier but right now he's riding on a high and roughly shoves them off, kicking them over to join Connors pajamas. The android's haphazardly yanking off his hoodie. Left naked, bare and fucking delicious.

He watches Connor reach over for his bottle of gel, squeezing some out onto his palm before shoving his hand between them. Smearing it across his crotch with a shiver. Hank's not sure what's gonna happen here exactly but he's hard as hell and he'll work something out. Hank tucks his arms under the crook of Connor's knees and pulls him down, ass lifted up off the mattress. 

Hank licks his lips, trying to find the right angle and slides the gel on top of Connors crotch between his cheeks. Again it throws Hank off for a second when his fingers skim along without meeting his android's asshole but Connor's eager noises attempting to be silenced in the back of his throat drive him on.

He takes a firm on top of his partners thighs before grinding his cock up between his legs and Connor gasps. Hank's a little frustrated at the lack of tightness round his shaft but Connor soon remedies it, cupping the top of his hand over Hank's dick, head poking out under the webbing between his thumb and index finger. 

Hank starts working his hips back and forth. Groaning and Connor whimpers. Keeping a slick wet channel between them. He feels Connors legs wrap round him, heels digging into Hank's back as he slams his hips forward, every thrust audible with a wet slap from the lube. 

Connor's body rocks back with every movement, head pushed into the pillows and eyes fluttering. It's an intoxicating sight. Hank holds nothing back, ploughing forward. Groaning into the feeling of Connors palm and crotch encircling his shaft. His cockhead slipping back and forth beneath the taut webbing.

Connor's legs squeeze round him, gasping and LED solid red.

"O-oh fuck... Hank, I-I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come, I'm... I'm gonna-!" 

Connors back arches up, eyes rolling up and sharply inhales before panting out a long drawn out moan, hips bucking up against Hank and the sight undoes him. His thrusts stutter, pelvic floor tightening as white paints its self across Connor's stomach and chest, a few rouge drops reaching even his neck. 

Hank groans, sucking air through his teeth as he chases the addictive bliss of his climax, thrusts slowly growing weaker till he flops down on top of Connor. He'd usually be cautious about suddenly laying his weight on top of someone so slender but Connor's an android... he can take it. 

Tremoring arms wrap round Hank to join the legs still squeezing round his hips. Connors panting, shivering and Hank feel his chest heaving below. 

Fuck... how many times had he wished he could do this? It's better than he could've ever imagined and it's pure fucking joy in his heart when Connor tilts his head to brush a kiss against his lips. 

"...I can feel your heartbeat..." Connor murmurs quietly against his mouth, pushing his hips up against Hank.

 _Oh... there_

Hank turns his head to kiss Connor back, lips soft and air huffing out between them from their noses. He leans back and Connor looks fucking beautiful, eyes dark, hair a gorgeous fucking mess and cheeks glowing. 

Connor cups his bearded cheek and smiles, exhausted. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..."

Even in the haze of his afterglow the words strike Hank deep, chest aching. Those were supposed to be his words. Hank rests his forehead to his partners, stomachs sticky and slick with Hanks seed and he steals another kiss. 

"Me too Con... fuck... we could've done this ages ago..."

Connor lets out a slightly frustrated chuckle. 

"Seriously? Shit... hunting through all that porn when I could've been having the real thing months ago..."

 _Months?_... fuck... how did he miss the signs. How did _Connor_ miss them. Couple of fucking idiots they are...

"We'll have to make up for the missed time..." Hank suggests softly, catching Connors bottom lip.

His partner hums in agreement, threading his fingers up through Hank's hair as they kiss. It's sloppy and Connor needs practice but fuck it Hank will give him plenty. After a long moment they part. Hank rolls off of his partner and onto the bed beside him, relaxed and blissed out. 

"Mmmmmm...."

Hank frowns at the sound and looks over at his partner, eyes hooded and ready for sleep but he can't help the little sound from his throat when he sees Connor gathering up Hank's cum from his stomach, licking it off his fingers with a lazy smile. 

"Fucking disgusting Con..." Hank chuckles. It's not, it's hot as fuck and he wants to keep watching but his blinks keep lasting longer and longer till he's unknowingly drifted off into a perfectly deep sleep.


	5. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zZD_ItaEuU

When Hank first woke up he thought it had all been some terribly lucid dream to torment him. That fear was soon gone when he opened his eyes to see Connor, lying naked and sprawled out across the covers next to him. Hair still a beautiful mess and LED a gentle blue. 

He doesn't want to move, like one single twitch could make all this disappear and Hank would be opening his eyes to an empty room, hung over and alone. He looks over Connor's body, he's gorgeous. All muscle in the right places, all soft in the right places. The slight curve to his hips and smooth stomach. He's a piece of art... Literally, someone sculpted him and Hank silently thanks them before risking movement.

... and nothing changes. He's not waking up and Hank finally looks down at himself and turns his nose up at the cum stained shirt. Inevitable if you're gonna fuck around then pass out but still grim. 

It's been a while since he's had to carefully get out of his bed without waking a partner, but he manages. Hank strips off his shirt and pulls a new dull red one from the drawer, slipping it over his head before grabbing another pair of boxers.

He'll change again after a shower but the self awareness of his aged body compared to Connor's has wriggled itself back in again and he needs to put something on. Hank checks his phone _06:17_ Shit that's early, though they did end up going to sleep pretty early too.

He goes to the bathroom, does what he needs to and brushes his teeth before filling Sumo's bowl and for once the pup continues sleeping. 

"Too early even for you, huh?" 

Hank chuckles quietly and gets himself a drink of water before going back to the bedroom. Connor's still in his sleep mode thing, hasn't moved an inch. The sunlight casts a gentle glow across his skin and he looks damn near fucking angelic...well, with no junk he might as well be. Hank climbs back into the bed and scoots himself a little closer to his android. He smiles, remembering the kiss they shared - along with everything else - and Hank braves resting a hand on Connor's hip, brushing his thumb over the surprisingly supple skin. 

Connor takes a deep breath, slowly blinking his eyes open as his LED brightens. The android looks down at Hank's hand, confusion on his face and Hank's chest clutches, about to take his hand away when Connor smiles and lays his head back down. 

"Hey..."

"Hey yourself" Hank chuckles, still slightly nervous as he runs his hand along Connors side, thumb brushing his hip bone. Or...whatever makes that's gorgeous dip in his form.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long ass time...you?"

"For an android, yes" 

Hank chuckles and so does Connor. 

It all comes so naturally, they've basically been together for months now without the sexual aspect. Sharing meals, cuddling up to watch television, couples spat when things got difficult. _This_ comes so easy, the laughter and light touches with his partner after so long waiting. It makes his chest ache in the best way.

He watches Connor push himself up and slips the hand off his partners hip, expecting him to leave but the android just moves over to drape a leg over Hanks thigh and cuddles up against his side. Hank's chest fills impossibly with more warmth and he offers his upper arm as a pillow, curving it over Connors shoulders. 

"I've wanted this for so long but I was... Apprehensive of what you'd think of me being Blank... I shouldn't have worried, I should have known you'd ok with it, with me... Oh Hank, I'm so happy..." 

Connor mumbles against his skin. It's not fast paced with unnecessarily complex words, just mutterings from the heart and Hank presses a kiss to his androids forehead.

"Couple of fucking idiots we are Con... both of us wanting this and making up our own excuses not to"

His partner shifts, hooking his leg in between Hanks to press his smooth bare crotch against his thigh. 

"What was your excuse?" He asks, looking genuinely curious. 

Hank wrinkles his nose and sighs. Connor's being honest with him, guess he has to as well. 

"Im... fucking old Con and... my weight and just... look at you. You're perfect and I'm..."

"Absolutely perfect Hank" Connor butts in before he can continue.

There's not a single ounce of doubt in his partner's voice, eyes sincere and gaze fixed with such devotion it makes his breath hitch. Connor brushes his hands up and down Hank's torso, sliding up underneath his shirt. Fingers skimming across the hairs trailing up from his groin, across the pudge of his gut and across his more than fuzzy chest. 

"I love this Hank, I love all of this..." Connor says quietly, still caressing across Hanks body and he has to fight not to tense under his android's touch. "I love everything about you _especially_ the things that make you human.... I also can't grow body hair... Facial hair, I love feeling yours. Its so tactile"

He scoffs at the statement but the sound stutters a little as Connor takes a deep breath, rocking himself up against Hank with purpose, even if _lacking_ it seems to be an urge even Connor has... to grind into him. His LED circles yellow then back to blue.

"Speaking of facial hair _never_ shave yours. I'm serious" 

Hank laughs, reaching up to stroke his beard. 

"Oh? And why's that"

Connor smirks and kisses down on Hank's shoulder.

"Because... it feels _amazing_ between my thighs"

He'd been just relaxing into this but the words send blood rushing places that quickly make themselves known. Connor rubs himself against Hanks leg and he's slowly coming to realize that it's not just an involuntary reaction this time. His android looks up, eyes lustful and half lidded.

"Will you go down on me again Hank, please?" 

Hank chuckles and does just that, Connor's breathing speeding up as he lays between his partners legs. He gives Connor's hips a little yank down instead of pushing himself further up the bed. The android almost giggles until it's drowning in a groan as Hank presses the first wet kiss to his partners groin. 

Connor's legs cross behind his back and Hank starts testing out the movements again. Languid licks across his slope, softly suctioned kisses to the skin and Connors squirming into the mattress. Hank tilts his head down, easing his partners hips up and slides his tongue between Connor's cheeks. 

" _Mph_ Fuck... Hank..." 

He trails open mouthed kisses across his android's pelvic floor and Connor's rutting up against his face. Hank plants his mouth over what he's found to be one of the more sensitive spots of his partners crotch - dead center of where his taint would be - and firmly massages the flat of his tongue into the area. 

Connor whimpers, fingers threading through Hanks hair as he creates a light suction. The legs round his back gently squeeze, trembling as his android moans without shame. Hank slides his hand up Connor's torso, feeling the faux muscles of his abdomen tense below his palm. Higher up he can feel his chest heaving and Hank grazes a finger over Connors nipple, it doesn't create much of a reaction but it has Hank seeking friction himself. He's stiff again and slowly works his hard on into the bed below.

Connor's groans grow more needy as Hank swirls his wet tongue round the same spot, applying as much pressure as possible and his partners groans morph into the same breathless gasps from the night before. Fingers weave through Hank's hair as Connor cries out, arching up off the bed and legs quaking as they slip off from Hanks back. He's not sure what will over stimulate his android so he slows the twirling of his tongue and lightens the pressure from it as Connor rides out his orgasm. 

Hank presses a kiss to the now slick curve between his partners thighs and looks up to see Connor's cheeks flushed blue, looking down at him like he's the best thing in the world. Hank has a smug grin as he presses one more kiss to the front of Connor's mound and rests his head on the androids crotch. 

"... You're so good at this Hank... you know me better than I do. I haven't come this hard before without making a complete mess of myself" Connor's fingers skimming the faint outline of where his pump is housed.

Hank's chest fills with pride upon hearing that and he moves up to lay next to his partner. Connor's looking down at the hardness in Hanks boxers, rubbing his thigh. The edge of his palm grazing across Hank's dick.

The android looks up at him, quietly bubbling with excitement "Hank...Can I jerk you off?" 

Like he's gonna fucking say no to that. 

"Go for it Con."

Connor pushes over onto his side again, laying a leg over Hank's and he can feel his android shiver when he slips a hand onto his boxers. 

"Whoa...oh, wow" Connor breathes, tenderly taking his shaft in hand.

Hank chuckles, leaning his head back as Connor starts pumping his cock. He's surprisingly good at it but if the deviant android's been watching as much porn as Hank's sure he has, it's no surprise. It could still use a little work but damnit the fact that Connor is doing this is on it's own, more than enough.

"It feels so perfect Hank... You're perfect..." The words are soft, barely audible.

Hank's cheeks flush, not wanting to fully accept the statement but he doesn't reject it either. Instead he pushes up into Connor's grip. 

"How can you be so soft to the touch yet just so _fucking_ hard..." He sounds like he's in awe, eyes locked on Hank's cock as Connor slips him free of his underwear. There's a soft groan in the back of his androids throat when its freed to the air. He keeps a steady rhythm, thumb brushing over the tip with each steady pump of his wrist. 

Hank moans, he's drawing close "...little faster Con..." 

His partner swipes his palm over the head of Hank's cock, smearing as much precum as he can around his hand before doing as asked. Hank thrusts up to meet the heel of Connors palm and it's not long before he's coming across yet another shirt. Warm waves of afterglow wash over him as Hank lets all his muscles relax. Connor's hand is dripping with semen and he of course licks it clean.

"Fuck... I don't wanna go to work today..." Hank mumbles. Eyes barely open, looking at his partner.

Connor's sucking his pinkie clean and gives an empathetic smile. 

"We have to I'm afraid, though I'd much rather spend the day in bed with you"

"As sweet as that sounds I don't got the stamina for it Con...need some time to recover"

Connor chuckles and shrugs "I don't have a refractory period, the only thing that can stop me is overloading my processors. It's a strenuous program for my systems to run, my orgasm I mean. If I do it too many times I'd be forced to reboot."

Hank tries his best to focus on Connors words even as he enjoys the peaceful fuzz of his afterglow. 

"Ever got that far?" 

"Sadly not, it can be difficult for me for me to reach my climax at times. My sensors are dulled compared the high sensitivity in the hardware they're meant to be used with but... It works."

"Shit... Sorry Con" Is all he can manage, pulling a face at his partners frustrations. 

Connor shakes his head and presses a kiss to Hank's chest through the fabric "Don't _you_ be sorry Hank... not after what you did to me last night and this morning, don't you dare."

He lazily rubs a hand through Connors hair, massaging fingertips into his scalp and his partner lays his head on Hanks chest

"Tell ya what, how about we test out this reboot theory of yours sometime then?"

Connor hums and nods into the shirt "Sounds wonderful..."

They lay there for a few minutes, Hank threading fingers through his partner's hair. Connor jumps when Hank starts drifting back to sleep only to be woken by a hypnagogic jerk. He sighs and goes to pick up his phone to check the time when Connor beats him to it. 

"It's three minutes past seven Hank, would you like to sleep for a while and I'll wake you up?"

"Fuck yes... thanks Con" 

Hank closes his eyes and feels a soft bunt of Connor's forehead against his before the bed shakes and he can hear his partner's footsteps disappear down the hall. He's so blissed out it doesn't take long for Hank to doze off.

===

Connors sat opposite. Elbows on the table and chin rested in his hands as Hank works on finishing the omelet Connor cooked while he'd been in the in shower. It's fucking delicious but that doesn't mean he's gonna do what his partners asking him to.

"Yes" Connor insists once again in monotone

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, I am quite capable of continuing this indefinitely Lieutenant. It would be far more logical for you just to agree." Connor beams over at him and Hank just continues working on his breakfast, avoiding direct eye contact. If Connor pulls the puppy eyes on him he'll break.

"No."

Connor tuts "Why are you being so difficult about this, it's a simple request"

His partner apparently has got the idea stuck in his plastic noggin that Hank should try tying his hair up. He'd found a photo taken from a christmas do last year when moving some stuff in his room and now he won't fucking drop it. 

"No."

Connor rolls his eyes and straightens up his seat with an annoyed huff. 

"That's not even an answer to my question..."

Hank smirks, finishing the last forkful. 

"No." 

The android actually pouts, crossing his leg over the other and his LED starts spinning yellow. Hank narrows his eyes at the light. _What the fuck is he up to_. Eventually the LED returns to blue and Connor has that mischievous glint in his eye Hank does not trust a single fucking bit.

"Ok Hank, you don't have to tie your hair back" Connor raises his hands in surrender, a soft smile on his face and Hank squints over at his partner as he makes his way to the sink. 

"Bullshit, I dunno what exactly you're up to Connor but I can tell you're planning something..."

Connor rises from his seat, fetching his speckled blue tie off the counter and tucks it underneath his collar. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lieutenant" 

His voice is way to fucking innocent and Hank makes a point not to have his back to the android as he makes his way over to the car. Connor drops into the passenger seat and starts flicking across his tablet to the game he's been into lately. It's a puzzle game and of course Connor always beats the time limit. Hank can't help but think back to the video he'd seen for a second but brushes it from his mind as he pulls out into the road. 

He can hear the annoying pops and dings echoing out Connors tablet and presses down on the button to start his music up instead. The android doesn't flinch as _Slayer - Raining Blood_ starts pumping, he does however give the speakers glance before turning back to his tablet. Once it starts up into the main section Connor's slowly nodding his head along till it reaches the end in which the android wrinkles his nose up, looking at the speakers with contempt. Hank snorts a laugh as he turns onto the highway.

The whole morning feels a bit surreal, sitting in traffic with Connor spaced out on his tablet and _Metallica - Ride The Lightning_ filling the car. It doesn't help that Hank took a nap, it makes the whole memory feel like a dream again. He continues past the cafe where he usually gets his donuts with a wistful sigh and soon enough they're at the station, the android looking round in surprise as Hank switches the music off.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were here already" 

Connor blinks a few times before turning off his tablet and climbs out the car with a stretch, arms crossed in front of him. Another program he installed to run when he stays in the same position too long. The android gives a contented sigh after the movement and flashes Hank a smile before making his way over to the entrance. 

"Let the pain begin" Hank chuckles round a sigh.


	6. Television Rules The Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PS_b6TthSGQ

Hank walks into the office space to see Nine and Gavin at their desk, he's about to ask why they're here when Connor beats him to it.

"Hey Nine, I thought you and Gavin were supposed to be on a stakeout."

"Good morning Eight and we were, until Detective Reed decided that he didn't need to put fuel in the car yesterday. It's currently sitting on the freeway." 

Gavin crosses his arms and pushes back into his chair. 

"You could've fucking reminded me, you're the one that's got calendars and shit in your head"

Hank watches Nine turn to Reed with eyebrows high.

"Ah, so now I'm your alarm clock, search engine and now you bestow me the honour of being your calendar app. Speaking of which, Eight would you like to see Detective Reed's search history? I think you'll find it most interesting."

RK900 flicks out his palm, a holographic screen floating in the middle of his palm and before Hank has the time to say _Fuck yes_ on Connor's behalf. Gavin is scrambling to Nine's side of the desk, attempting to clamp the androids hand shut. 

"Asshole! Fucking... stupid plastic piece of shi-"

Reed continues trying to push Nine's hands down and the android just watches, not budging an inch. 

"Perhaps you should reconsider using me as a personal assistant next time if this is distressing for you Detective."

"Yeah, yeah whatever just turn the fucking thing off Nine!" 

The screen disappears and Gavin sighs in relief. Hank's pretty disappointed not to have had a glance but then again, he's not sure if he really wants to know what the fuck Gavins into. He watches RK900 turn to Connor and they interface at the forearm as usual. 

When Cyberlife realized public opinion was in support of Markus and Jericho, they had made a deal to gain favor with the public again by showing their support. RK900 was being kept in storage, one of a kind, still in progress when Connor and Markus bargained their way to have him freed. His partner had been the one to 'wake up' Nine and from what Hank can tell, they view each other as brothers. 

RK900 usually calls Connor 'Eight' rather than by his real name and surprisingly Gavin of all people had been the one to give Nine his. Gavin's not as anti android as he used to be, he halfway tolerates Connor and Nine is his partner. Though Hank had been thrown for a loop when he found out that not only applied to work but also their personal life. Of course it would take an android with an unnaturally high tolerance for Gavin's bullshit for him to finally get with someone. He's been more bearable since.

RK900 can be a difficult guy to deal with at times. Cyberlife had been focused on getting him ready for detective work, he has military training and his tech is even more state of the art than Connors. However, his social relations program - according to Connor when he explained - was seriously lacking, they hadn't got around to finishing it off. It left Nine being an odd kind of deviant, his deadpan sarcasm and nearly constant stoic expression could be intimidating. He's a good enough guy though and he's not completely without emotion.

Hank vividly remembers the first time RK900 laughed because it was so sudden it damn near made the whole precinct shit themselves in fear. Apparently Connor had been interfacing with him and Nine had found something funny, of course no half measures with that android. He'd let out a single thunderous " _HA!_ " and Hank nearly had himself a damn heart attack. That was a while back though and at least in the rare times RK900 does laugh, it doesn't rattle the fucking windows anymore. 

Hank yawns and shoves his hands into his jacket pockets, waiting for Connor to finish his interface-y chat with Nine. Micro expressions flit between them before they part.

"Finished with your weirdo handjob?" Gavin snorts, tapping at his terminal keyboard.

Nines blinks at him "You're implying Eight and I are engaging in an incestuous act yet I've informed you on multiple occasions now there is no sexual aspect in this variant of interfacing an-"

"Okaaaaaay, I don't need a fucking lecture" Gavin groans and rubs his hands into his eyes "What time we gotta pick up the car Nine?"

Connor's the one to answer with a smile. "According to my data Nine shared, your vehicle should be ready by approximately twenty minutes past three this afternoon"

"Yeah...thanks I wasn't talking to _you_ Connor... Christ you're worse than Siri."

Hank can't hold back a huff of laughter and Connor turns to him with an accusing glare. The human lifts his palms up in surrender and the android rolls his eyes, giving Nine a pat on the shoulder before heading towards the canteen. Connor and Gavin are the only ones who can do that without having Nine stare daggers into your soul. Hank found that one out after giving RK900 a nudge with his elbow.

Connor had told him why, fucking dark shit. Apparently Cyberlife employees had been moving Nine around and taking him to pieces while he was still conscious. Those were some of the android's first memories according to his partner. Even if Nine couldn't feel pain at that point - not being a deviant - Hank can't even imagine how horrible that must've been... Cyberlife really are the scum of the earth. Even if they try and be all android friendly now, shit like that is what proves they're heartless bastards. 

Now everyone's stuck with their phobias, androids shouldn't even have to deal with that shit. Connor's scared of heights, Nine hates being touched, _He_ fucking hates birds... Nasty flying rats, flapping in all in your face. Beaks and claws, you dunno what they're gonna do next and Gavin's scared of needles. Hank knows that much and the idiot gets flu every year without fail, much to everyone else's joy.

Hank drags himself over to his and Connor's desk, flopping down into his chair with a sigh before dragging a hand down his face. He tries to focus on the fact his and Connor's weekend starts tomorrow and they can finally have a couple days to relax. Even with not much to do the time stretches on and by the end it feels like you've wasted the whole damn day doing jack shit. 

Connor places his usual coffee on the desk before hopping up and licking a drip of the dark liquid from his thumb. He pops an eyebrow slightly but not much else. 

"Can you actually taste?" Hank wonders out loud.

The android turns to him, looking amused "I can smell, of course I can taste... Though after trying _that_ I find myself wondering if your tastebuds even work at all Lieutenant. It's foul."

Hank laughs, picking up the cup to take a sip "I can't get enough of the stuff, guess the caffeine doesn't work for you though, huh Con?"

The android shakes his head "Caffeine, ethanol, nicotine. None effect me"

Hank sighs with a smile "Maybe that's for the best, addictive shit, all of them... Even if they do make things easier."

Connor squints his eyes at the wall in thought before looking back at him "...You don't smoke, do you Hank?"

He chuckles, taking another sip "I'd say I smoke when I drink but that's not quite right. I smoke when I'm three sheets to the fucking wind"

The android frowns, LED spinning before nodding "I see..."

"Hey, don't you give me any shit for it Connor. I have like 10 a _year_ usually when I'm drunk with a friend that smokes. I don't go out my way to do it."

Connor sighs forcefully and rolls his eyes "As much as I disapprove, _if_ you're telling the truth, it is a small amount... I guess I can tolerate that"

Hank groans _Great, another thing for the android to get on his case about._ He leans back in his seat, heels on the floor, rocking it side to side as he contemplates starting the days work. Hank reminds himself _Weekend tomorrow, Weekend tomorrow_.

He tries not to think about it too much but Hank's mind does wonder as to what exactly he and Connor might get up to... Usually Connor lounges around his room all day then they spend the evening together and take Sumo out for a walk. Hank suspect's this one will be a little different but even then it's hard to guess what exactly they'll be doing. Connor being a... _blank_ \- the term still feels alien to him - it leaves Hank in the dark trying to predict what they'll do. 

He's still wary about that thirium pump regulator thing, it seems like such a dangerous way to get off. Connor had explained it wasn't a permanent thing but still, Hank would be more comfortable doing some more 'normal-ish' stuff for now. By his androids words this morning Hank would also hazard a guess that this evening will be eventful too, the thought makes him a little giddy. It's like being a fucking teenager again.

Hank's pondering what could happen over the next few days and ends up looking over his partners groin, lost in thought. Connor had said last night he could ask anything. Hank's not sure it extends to today but fuck it, he's curious. He leans forward and clears his throat, the android seems to realize it's something private and moves his head lower. 

"Uh... I was wondering. How do they make your jeans look like... you know." Hank motions over his own crotch, making a tent shape with his hands.

Connor chuckles and sits back up, talking quietly. 

"When I was first activated I have the memory of addressing some humans in my test trails and they had mentioned in feedback my obvious lack of genitalia was disconcerting. Rather than rebuild my torso from scratch, Cyberlife decided to go with the cheaper option and designed some jeans with stiff permanent creases in the fabric to simulate the bulge of a phallus"

"Is that why you don't wear any other pants to work?"

Connor shrugs "I'm not sure in all honesty, just got used to these I suppose. I had toyed with the idea of wearing a pair of burgundy jeans I bought on a whim a while back, but I suppose at this point I don't want to draw attention to myself."

Hank snorts "Why? Cause they'd be too tight or cause they would be fucking _red_? You trying to take up bull fighting?"

Connor half hearted glares at him with a smile, slowly extending a middle finger to Hank. He keeps it there for a few seconds, widening the sarcastic smile before putting it back down. 

Hank puts a hand over his heart with a mocking "Aw... I love you too Con"

Usually the exchange would be laughed off but instead his partners cheeks flush up and a stupid grin spreads over his face. Hank's heart clenches as he realizes he's been the first to say it out right, joke or otherwise.

Their eyes meet, Connor's smile softening "and I you Hank. I have for a long time, more than half my life at this point in fact"

Hank reaches over to give his androids hand a quick squeeze. His chest tightens nervously when he makes contact but Connor doesn't move his hand and squeezes back. Hank lingers just a few seconds before sighing.

"Guess we better get a move on, Jeffrey'll be in soon"

Connor nods in agreement and slips off the desk before settling into his seat. He exposes the white of his hand and rests it on his terminal. Hank follows suit, powering up the monitor before shrugging out of his jacket. He drapes it over the back of his chair and Hank starts double checking through some evidence from a case last week. 

===

They're breaking for lunch and Connor's retrieved his tablet from the car when they went to pick up some food. Hank takes another bite from his burger and keeps tapping at the keyboard, just reading through the information on possible suspects for some petty crimes.

Connor lets him have whatever he wants for lunch on Thursdays before their weekend, it'll be back to having Connor fixing his lunches next week. Though the android had skipped out yesterday after their little fall out so technically he's had two days of having whatever he wants. The burger is fucking amazing though, better than a sub and Hank takes his time working on it. 

His partner has his tablet flat on the desk, stabbing at it with his finger. A look of concentration on his face with one of those weird, frozen thirium ice pops between his lips. Cyberlife is trying desperately to get on android's good side and kept trying to make new things to buy them over. Apparently the thirium is a different strain or whatever in the ice lolly, doesn't really do anything for androids, not like true thirium. Connor can have that or water. 

He hasn't seen his partner eat or drink anything else except that grim sampling thing. Hank furrows his brow at the fact Connor _had_ licked his hand clean after their... whatever it would be called. Well, Connor knows what he's doing. It's his body, he'll leave it be for now.

Hank watches Connor do his horrifyingly casual taking of the whole ice pop into his mouth to stop it dripping and Hank's mind is immediately thrown into the dirt. Connor's not doing it on purpose - he thinks at least anyways - and continues tapping away at his screen.

"Hey Con"

The android starts slowly lifting his head, still tapping and even when he's facing Hank it takes another few seconds for him to look away from the screen. 

"Yes?" He asks, way too fucking long after Hank got his attention in the first place.

"You said you can taste, what the hell does that thing even taste like anyways?"

Connor looks down at his frozen pop and runs the bottom along his tongue to clear up the drips before offering it over the desk. He has a smirk tugging at his lips and Hank's suspicious but amused. What, does Connor think he's gonna get flustered over sharing something his partners had in his mouth? Bitch Pease.

"Try it, you tell me."

Hank tilts it forward in Connor's hand and licks the end before screwing up his face, halfway to spitting it back out. 

"Fucking hell Connor that tastes like some rough Russian vodka I had back in my twenties... Christ!"

His partner grins "It does, does it?" 

Hank loves alcohol as much as the next guy but _that_ is fucking toxic shit. 

"You've got the balls to sit there and bitch about my coffee when you eat that shit?" 

Connor looks thoughtful, licking up the melted thirium before answering with a smile. 

"Technically no, you know I haven't"

Hank lets out a tired groan at that and takes a large bite of his lunch in attempt to wash out the taste. 

"Still... it's a shame you can't get drunk Con. Could've taken you up on that drinking buddy offer."

"Well I can install a program for me to get drunk, just like everything else. In fact it's one of the most popular ones out there."

Hank raises an interested eyebrow "Oh, gonna run through it with me sometime? You did offer."

Connor purses his lips in thought. "Hmmm I suppose I could be lenient for an evening... _One_ evening"

Hank scoffs loudly. "You know I'm bigger, meaner and uglier than you Connor. If I really wanted to go get drunk I would just do it anyways. You can't stop me from going to Jimmy's"

"Maybe not, but I can stop your car from ever leaving the driveway" Connor informs him with a wide smile. 

Hank snorts, gives up and takes another bite of his burger. He doesn't really care, he doesn't even really go out drinking anymore anyways. It'll be nice to get buzzed for a change though... plus he's interested to see what his android will act like. 

Connor finishes his thirium pop and chucks the stained blue wooden stick in the bin before picking up his tablet. 

"Can I borrow your headphones?"

Hank rolls his eyes and pulls them out his music player, heading them over.

"Thanks" Connor smiles 

"What you gonna listen to?" 

"Actually I came across a show called _Scrubs_ and it's quite humorous, I wanted to watch an episode before lunch is over."

Hank nods in approval "Nice, we'll have to watch some over the weekend."

"I'd like that" 

Connor smiles and spends the rest of their break immersed in his tablet at usual. Sporadically grinning like an idiot and LED spinning when he no doubt doesn't understand an outdated reference. 

He's glad Connor likes this old shit, Hank's not a fan of more recent stuff, it's just recycled garbage trying to imitate imitations. Thank fuck he got paired up with probably the only android in existence that prefers the classics.


	7. Doing It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's feeling insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLojMGNEJ1M

Their day had gone slow at the precinct. Once they arrived back home Connor disappeared with Sumo and Hank took the opportunity to have another shower. The weathers getting warmer, between that and Connor's eagerness to continue their explorations tonight he thought he'd freshen up a bit. Hank takes his time, enjoying the moment of respite and hears the front door slam. 

"CON?" He calls out, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, It's me Hank!"

He finishes rinsing himself clean and clicks off the water, draping a towel over his head. His hair cut - or lack thereof - is easy enough to mange but a fucking pain in the ass to dry. He wraps another round his waist before stepping out into the hallway. There's the familiar sound of dog biscuits clattering into Sumo's bowl then his android is walking into view, back turned to hang up Sumo's collar by the door. 

Hank starts toweling off his hair "Wanna walk him together tomorrow? We could stop by the cafe and grab something for lunch."

"Grab _you_ something for lunch you mean but yes, I'd like that."

The android turns round, cheeky smile on his face and it melts into something softer after looking Hank. Connor's seen him out the shower before, in his underwear, hell the little bastard had even walked in on him changing a few times.... But it's different now and Hank's heart thuds hard in his chest as his partner approaches. 

"You look good..." 

He has trouble believing the words even as Connor runs a hand up through his chest hair and to his shoulder with a soft sigh. The android looks up with a warm smile, taking a step forward to lean against him. Arousal trickles in even as Connor's clothes stick to his damp skin.

"Are you still willing to have some more fun with me this evening Lieutenant?"

Connor smiles, biting down on his lower lip. Hank's dick is already providing an answer and the android seems to take notice.

"I would like to play a game with you."

Hank raises an eyebrow as his partner backs into the bedroom, hands on the knot of his towel tucked around his waist as Connor pulls him along. 

"What kinda game?" 

Connor chuckles "One you should like."

The android lets go of Hank's towel knot and begins ridding himself of his clothing. Unbuttoning his waistcoat, slipping off his shirt before working his jeans down. They're removed alongside his socks and Connor only hesitates for a second before pushing down his briefs. He pushes the clothes into a pile by the bed and sits down on the edge. 

"Well shit... Looking like a good game so far Con."

The android smiles, pushing himself up the sheets until he's in the middle. He lays down on the mattress, legs spread and knees bent upwards. It's an invitation if Hank's ever fucking seen one. 

"I'm going to run my program... But I'm not going to tell you _where_."

Hank's eyebrows lift in surprise... And interest. Connor sinks back into the mattress, arms up by his head and waiting. Ok, he'll play. 

Hank hums in thought, drying off his hair and beard best he can before discarding the towel on the floor. His hand rests on the towel round his waist and Hank swallows before taking in the android's naked form. 

Connor's spread out, watching expectantly. It's hard to tell whether he's actually _aroused_ though, he's not hard, not wet, he's not worked up enough to be all moany and shit yet. _What if he's not getting anything from this... What if taking his towel off will only make things worse..._

It's almost like Connor can hear the thoughts in his head, that or Hank has an expression to match them. 

"Hank... I told you this morning, I _love_ your body. Please don't hide from me..."

He rolls his eyes with a weak sigh before gritting his teeth and lets the towel fall down. He feels so fucking exposed and he's far away enough for Connor to have a full view. It takes a second for him to work up the nerve to look up and his partner's eyes are trailing all across his body. Breaths coming slow and deep. 

Hank laughs dryly and holds his arms out by his sides, palms up and cock halfmast.

"So... Doing anything for you?"

Connor nods slowly, eyes still roaming everywhere "Oh... It certainly does Hank, you look gorgeous."

He scoffs harshly "Gorgeous isn't the fucking word I'd use..."

His android pushes himself up, kneeling on the bed and looks him dead in the eye. 

"Well it's the fucking word I'm going to use. That and perfect, handsome, strong-"

"Ok ok ok..."

Hank sighs, shaking his head but takes a step forward to meet Connor at the edge of their bed, chest tightening when his cock brushes up against his androids smooth stomach. His partners arms wrap round him, pulling Hank tight and his dick gives an interested throb even as his mind wallows in a little pit of self misery.

"How old did they even design you to be...?"

Connor blinks and lightly frowns "Well, late twenties to early thirties as far as I know. I don't have a designated age."

Hank skims his hands over Connor's shoulder, bring his hands up behind his neck. Fingertips in the short hair on the back of the androids head. 

"You could do better Con..."

"No I couldn't because they wouldn't be _you_ Hank, I'm not interested in anyone else. None. The only person I want is you."

"What about all that porn then, you gotta have been into that."

Connor rolls his eyes. "Yes and do you know how much effort I had to put in to find men that looked like you and I?... Look, wait."

His partner pushes up off the bed and Hank sits down. Elbows on his knees, hunched over and soon enough his partner's back, tablet in hand. 

" _These_ are all my bookmarked videos, yes I do watch other stuff time to time but these are my favorites..."

Connor sits down next to him and starts playing various videos, all of them _are_ as he said of someone around his age, always human and the... Well _twink_ would roughly resemble Connor, android or human didn't seem to matter which. Hank can see a lot of the flaws in the older guys mirrored onto himself. 

"This is my absolute favorite though, the one I was masturbating to before you-" Connor looks at him with mock accusation "-just decided to nose around my room without asking."

Hank half chuckles, pulling a face. "Sorry about that Con."

The android shakes his head with a smile, moving to have his thigh and side pressed against Hanks.

"Don't be, we would still be denying ourselves if you hadn't. I'm so glad you did... Even if my thirium pump did malfunction when I saw you looking at my tablet and _this_ video in particular."

Connor presses play and Hank breaths grow heavy as he watches someone who vaguely looks like his partner, deep throat down on a guy that may not look like Hank in the face but his body is bang on. It's like a fucking replica of his own minus a few tattoos and the various scars Hank's earned himself over the years.

Hank's truthfully getting aroused at the video, especially with his partner right next to him and Connor seems to be in the same mindset. His android's hand resting on the upper most inside of Hank's thigh, balls against the back of his hand as Connor runs his hand lower. _fuck..._

"I want you do that to me Hank... I know it's only really a blowjob, but to me that's the closest thing to actual sex I can get."

"Well shit... like I'm gonna say no to that Con..."

Connor's hand slips up to cup Hank's cock, gently massaging a palm into him. The android lets out a soft chuckle and nuzzles into his upper arm. 

"That's where my little game was going to lead..."

Hank huffs quietly at the touches. "Wouldn't running your thing in your mouth be really... Like everytime you'd talk it'd feel good right?"

Connor nods against him. "It does... That's why I wasn't going to enable it till you got there."

Hank snorts softly. "Oh, so you were gonna have me searching all over for a spot that didn't fucking exist yet?" 

"I suppose, though I would have enabled it the second you kissed me."

Hank smirks, taking Connor's tablet out of his hand and his partner lets him with a soft smile. He walks over to place it on the chest of drawers before standing in front of Connor, the uncomfortable squeeze of anxiety in his chest easing off even as his partner runs hands up over his soft stomach. 

If Connor really has been getting off on these videos, if that one truly is his favorite. He's already seen everything Hank could be worried about, anything that could've put him off. _Fuck it_. If Connor loves him the way he is then shit, he's gotta accept that himself. He brushes a thumb over his android's lip with a smile.

"How about we skip those little games you had planned and move onto the good stuff?"

"I think that sounds more than acceptable..."

Connor kisses the tip of his thumb then eases himself back across the mattress again. Hank kneels onto the bed to follow till he's laying over his android. Hank watches the LED flash yellow then his partners looking up at him with a stupid smile on his face, lips parted. A hand curls into the human's still damp hair as Connor encourages him down. 

Hank slips his tongue into Connor's mouth and the android shudders with a soft whimper as their lips touch. His partners movements are slow, stuttering as they enter into each others mouths. He swirls his tongue round, warm and wet. 

Hank leans back and Connor pants softly, cheeks blue. 

"All good Con?" 

The android nods and pulls him back down to continue, fingers trailing through his hair and beard. Soft moans are muffled as Hank explores the warm cavern thoroughly, sliding over Connor's tongue, his teeth, sucking on the android's lips. Connor seems to love it all and when Hank tries an experimental nibble on his partners tongue, he lets out a little whine. 

Hank lays his weight down on him and the android wraps a leg over his thigh, hands still roaming through Hank's scalp. Connor pulls him flush, the android delving his tongue into Hanks mouth and exhales hard through his nose. 

He pulls back again and Connor's breathing hard, shivering. His LED flashes yellow before he speaks. 

"T-that was.... Amazing..."

Hank chuckles, a little smug. 

"Wanna carry on?"

"I do but-" The android's hand cups at Hank's dick, palming it against his stomach "-You feel ready for something more."

Hank sighs, kissing Connor but this time his partner confidently kisses him back, teeth grazing his lip and tongue plundering. Hank sucks on his android's tongue as they part. Connor leans up, whispering against his ear and it sends a shiver down Hank's spine. A hot pang of need curling in his stomach. 

" _I want you inside me..._ "

Hank laughs weakly then groans. How many times has he fantasized hearing those words? It makes his cock jerk excitedly between them and Connor hums softly by his ear.

"Fucking Christ Con..."

The android chuckles, obviously pleased with the effect it had on him. 

"Come on..."

Hank shifts his weight for Connor to slide himself further up the bed, the android propping pillows behind his head and shoulder before beckoning him forwards. He thought his partner had been meaning an actual blowjob but from his position Hank would say this looks closer to a face fuck. 

He kneels over Connors chest and his partners hands make themselves known across the small of his back, sliding over skin. Hank gently places his the pad of his thumb on Connor's lower lip. He swallows. 

"You sure you wanna do it like this?"

Connor nods slowly, eyes trained on his cock only inches away and leaking precum onto his partner.

"Yes, don't hold back. I want you to fuck my mouth like you would my ass... please."

Hanks swallows hard, head spinning at the words and gingerly takes a grip on Connors hair before dipping his hips down towards his partner's mouth. The head of his cock presses against his android's lips before a wet pink tongue flicks out to greet him. Hank lets out a soft groan as the LED flickers and Connor parts his lips, mouth open wide and looking oh so fucking wet and inviting.

_Fuck him like he would if..._

Hank removes the hand from Connor's hair and instead uses it to brace himself, sinking into the mattress and albeit with a little hesitation he smoothly moves his hips forward, taking his time to sink into his partners throat. He can hear...no _feel_ Connor moaning, vibrations carrying along his length and the hands across his back gently rake down his skin. 

He wonders what it must feel like for his android, he mentioned being able to feel his heartbeat. His throat's so tight Connor must be able to feel every pulse of his dick in there. Hank groans and pulls his hips back before pushing back in with a little more force at the end, dipping his partner's head into the pillows.

It's so slick, the movements are effortless and before long Hank's got a slow and deep rhythm into his partner. Connor's tongue massages along the underside and Hank pulls his hips back to grind down. His partner seems to like that cause hands are sliding down from his back to cup at his ass. It sends a jolt through him and heat flares up in his abdomen as they keep moving towards each other. 

Hank's a little disappointed when they disappear then his hearing perks to the sound of a click, he doesn't stop the motion of his thrusts as a shaking hand is replaced onto his ass, pulling his cheek aside. He bites down on his lip, speeding up just a fraction into his partners throat as a lube smeared digit is rested against his asshole. The movements are slow and careful like Connor's trying to test the waters. _Fuck that_.

"Stick it in Con... turn on your sensors... fuck me while I fuck you."

The words are so easy, need is hitting him in tingling waves and after a second that slender finger is being smoothly pressed into his hole. Hank clenches round it instinctively, it's nothing much but fuck if Connor doing this isn't the hottest fucking thing ever right now. He huffs and picks up the pace, the hand on his cheek squeezing and nails digging into him.

"Fuck... Go on Con... One more"

He doesn't need to tell Connor twice, the android's easing in a second finger and he's finally feeling a nice bit of stretch. Hank groans when those digits curl in against his prostate. He doesn't know how Connor found the it so quick but fuck, it has him rutting down into the slick warmth round his cock. Damn near ready to blow.

"Don't stop..."

Hank manages to groan out, feeling himself right on the edge and his partner does as asked. He can feel his partner shivering beneath him as Connor not only works his fingers in and out of his ass but flexes them with every pump and Hank loses it down his android's throat. Clamping down round the digits as he comes. 

Connor trembles beneath him, fingers knuckle deep and the mouth round his cock suctioning tight. It only makes him come harder and Hank's moaning out with force of his orgasm. As the waves stop hitting his shoulders slump. Hank pants heavily down at the mattress before bringing his leg over the otherside of his partners face, dick sliding free as he does so and Connor whimpers softly as the fingers slide free from his ass. 

Hank flops down on the bed next to him, completely spent and weighed down in a heavy afterglow. He tilts his head to see Connor, face bright blue with his trademark android blush and his chin slick with drool - and other things most probably. His partner wipes it away and takes a position similar to himself, breathing heavy and body limp across the bed. 

They make eye contact and Connor smiles sleepily, eyes half lidded and practically glowing. Neither of them speak and the silence means more than words could as they bask in post orgasm next to each other. His partner eventually rolls over onto his front, nuzzling into the pillow and Hank watches him enter into his sleep mode.

It makes him chuckle. It must've been a lot for his android to handle if he's falling asleep first and Hank's the one who did all the work... He rests back and reluctantly reaches over for his discarded towel to dry off his junk and the lube slick on his behind before laying on his back. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, thoroughly blissed out.


End file.
